MidLu Week 2015 Day 5
by Isabell3
Summary: I do not really know what to write here without revealing too much, so I will just say: Nirvana.


Hi Everybody ^^ Personally I think this is not as "good" as the others, but this was one of the first once I wrote, so it's a little different. Hope you like it anyways. ;)

Silence

 **Midnight pov:**

We had been at it for hours already and I could not stop watching what time it was.

For once i was really happy for my narcolepsy so I didn't have to listen to every detail of our plan regarding Nirvana over and over again.

I just wanted this discussion to be over so I could sneak away further into The Worth Woodsea and meet her. I could feel a small smile creep in the corner of my lips that I was fighting hard to not show the others.

My thoughts started drifting of to the many times we have had our secret meetings in the woods.

It was not easy for us to get away for long from our guilds and she always had it especially hard to get away from her teammates. We have really gotten to know each other but I still don't know what guild she is in or the names of her teammates but on the other hand she doesn't know anything about my guild or our plans either. _I just want to get away now so I can see her beautiful smile and hold her beautiful body in my arms. I still need to tell her to get far away so she doesn't get hurt during Nirvana, but when that is over I will tell her I love her._

-Few hours later-

I was finally able to sneak away and I was so excited to finally meet her again. The sun was starting to go down and I had a feeling she was already there waiting for me and I could not be happier when I turned around the big tree and saw here sitting there. The sun was shining down on her beautiful hair and when she turned around and gave me her beautiful smile she was shining more beautiful then the sun itself.

 **Lucy pov.**

I was so happy to finally meet him again, it just felt like it had been to long since I was wrapped in his warm muscular arms. I sighed and thought back to earlier in the day, it had been really tough to get away from Happy and Natsu _but its good that they are so dense sometimes_ I giggled. _It was a good thing that our last mission on 8-Island did work out so well. With the full payment I had money to my rent, groceries and other stuff and still have money left so I could buy so many fishes for Happy to give to Carla and to trick Natsu I was going to by him a present but he had to stay away.. have to remember to give him something tomorrow. I wonder were he is, he told me he was going to tell me something important, I hope he is going to tell me the three words I have been hoping to hear from him for so long now._

I heard the rustling behind the tree and I turned around and could not contain the smile that wanted to break free.

 **Nobody pov.**

Lucy stood up and started to walk towards Midnight. None of them could contain there smiles when they saw each other and they both felt like they could just stand there in each other's arms for hours.

They soon broke apart though and Midnight was caressing Lucy´s cheek and tilted her head up so he could kiss her pink lips.

Lucy did not hesitate to kiss him back. He heard her give away a slight moan and the kiss got deeper.

Lucy´s hands was moving lightly over his arms and down his chest while Midnight´s hands started to trail down her sides and cup her butt. Lucy pressed herself closer to Midnight and started to thread her fingers and pull lightly his black and white hair.

Midnight groaned and pushed her back against the tree. He could feel it starting to get painfully tight in his pants and he broke away from her lips to take some deep needed breaths. They looked into each others eyes and then Midnight finaly said "You have no idea how much I have been longing to do that again" "Me to, I have missed you so much".

The had another light kiss and then they decided to sit down so they could talk.

 **Midnight pov:**

I knew it was time to tell her since we did not have much time before i had to go back to the others.

"Lucy do you remember i told you I had something important to tell you? "

"Yes I remember"

"Well the thing is that I have something I have to do with my guild and I can´t tell you what it is but its going to be dangerous and until it is over I would like you to be as far away as possible so you don´t get hurt."

"What is it you are going to do?"

I could hear the worry in her voice and I sigh.

"I really can´t tell you that but when it is over I will tell you everything and I also have something else I have been meaning to say to you for a long time now."

She was quiet and I looked up to see she was in deep thoughts and so much worry in her eyes while she was biting her lip.

I took her hand, squeezed it lightly and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay, I am strong you know. It will be over before you know it."

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile back.

"If you think it is best then I will wait for you to return to me but I will stay with my guild, I can´t be on a safer place then were my family is."

I nodded and stood up. I held out my hand and helped her up.

We stood there looking at each other in a comfortable silence. After a while I looked at the sky and told her I had to go back and she put her small soft hands on my cheeks and pulled me down to give me a kiss goodbye. It was so much that still was unsaid and so much that was silently told just by the feelings poured into that one kiss.

"I miss you already" she said with a sigh.

"I miss you to, please don´t worry and stay with your guild I won´t be able to focus on my mission if I find out you´r somewhere else. Stay safe and all see you soon. Goodbye beautiful"

"Bye sleepyhead" she giggled. When I walked away.

-Few days later-

It was time and everything was going according to plan until we heard of the light guild´s Fairy Tail, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter that had gone together to stop us.

We really did not see a problem in this, we could take them out in no time, we are one of the three strongest dark guilds out there, but it was best to get rid of the problem as soon as possible.

Cobra could not stop talking about the dragon slayer that was with the group and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

Cobra said that they are nearby and we were walking right to them.

 **Nobody pov:**

The members of Oraci Seis stopped when they heard the loud sound of engines above them. And Brain started to shoot it down.

"They are on that cliff, I can hear them" Cobra said.

" Maybe I should tell them about the value of money, Yes!"

"Shut up Hot Eye!" Racer and Cobra said together.

Angel giggled. "Maybe we should use the smoke from the explosion like a nice entrance"

"Pirri pirri" Gemini said.

"Lets get this over with so we can go back to work, I am getting tired just by listening to all of you." Midnight said with a yawnand closed his eyes.

When the smoke finally was gone they saw their opponents.

 **Midnight pov:**

 _I thought I heard Lucy´s voice but that could not be true she was in_ _safety_ _, must still be dreaming, well no point in waking up the others can handle this._

"Natsu, Gray!...huh?!"

"Baka!"

" what the.. why am i..aah!"

By this point I opened my eyes. _That was not in my head, that was...Lucy!_

I looked up and my eye´s expanded and my jaw went slack. I could not utter a single word, I was so shocked, I couldn't believe my eyes _WHY IS SHE HERE! She can´t be ..from Fairy Tail?!_

I looked at her hand again since she did not have her gloves on and saw the pink Fairy Tail guild mark as she tried to cover her face while Angel´s spirits Gemini had turned into Lucy's doppelganger and started using there whip on her.

Then she went still. I still could not cope with the fact that she was here.

I was so distracted that I did not even care to look at the mage named Natsu when he sent another spell at me.

"Hey i´m talking to you! Wake up, you!" he yelled.

At the same time I heard Lucy screaming. "NATSU STOP!"

I saw in the corner of my eyes how the flames were coming straight at me, I did not even flinch as I made the fire go around me.

"What was that just now?, My magic didn't hit?" Natsu said with wide eye´s.

Then he got in to a new fight with Racer and I saw Lucy with wobbly legs starting to go straight at me. And she looked really pissed.

"What are you doing!? Why are you here? Why are you with them?!" she yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why are you with them!? I told you to stay away and be with your guild so you would be safe!"

"I know what you said but I am with my team! I was going to stay at the guild but my master gave orders and I had to follow! It´s not like I knew you would be here did I!?"

"Well if you would have listened to what I said Angel would not have hurt you now!"

All of a sudden we heard someone clear there throat and we turned to the side with angry eye´s that looked like they could shoot daggers.

"WHAT!?" we both yelled at the same time.

"ahm... Lucy are you okay? Have I missed something? Because you are arguing with him like you know him." Natsu said with confusionin his eyes.

We both **froze** and realized that we actually had everyone's attention on us. Lucy was blushing and opened and closed her mouth like she tried to speak but nothing came out and I were not much better.

Then all of a sudden Lucy turned on me again and started arguing again like no one had said anything.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"How could you lie to me!? I never lied to you!"

"I did not lie to you I was going to tell you everything when this was done! And if you think I lied to you then you lied to me to!"

"I did not lie! How can you say that?! You never asked me about what guild I was in and I did not hide my guild mark on purpose I just happen to like my new fingerless gloves! Sorry for liking fashion sleepyhead! But since we are here now anyways and the hole plan is ruined why don´t you just tell me what was so important now instead it can´t really get much worse then it already is!"

Lucy´s eyes were filled with tears she was fighting to hold back and it broke my heart to see her like this.

I looked at her in silence for a few minutes and tried hard to come up with something to say and then I just gave up and thought that maybe telling her just those three words would be enough.

I gave here a hole hearted warm smile while I looked into her eyes with devotion, happiness and love and said "I love you".

Lucy gasped and so did all the others to.

Tears were slowly falling from the corner of her eyes but these were tears of happiness and then she smiled back and said "I love you to sleepy head".

In a heartbeat I was up and off my flying carpet, we kissed with so much passion, desperation and heat that we fell backwards onto the carpet and I flew us away.

We heard the others screaming things after us but did not care, nothing mattered anymore then to be able to have Lucy in my arms. And I knew that she felt the same.

THE END


End file.
